Water level indicators may be used in a variety of fields for various purposes, including self-watering planters, and other types of liquid storage containers. As used herein, a water level indicator may refer to any device that measures the amount of any liquid in any type of liquid container. As show in FIG. 60, prior art water level indicators based on a floating push rod may indicate the amount of liquid in the container based on how high the push rod extends above the surface of the water storage container within an observation cap. However such designs have practical limitations as to the depth of water or liquid that they can measure—based on how far above the surface the designer is willing to allow the pushrod to rise, and can also be unsightly where the appearance of liquid container is important to the designer, as with a decorative self-watering planter.
Other types of water level indicators may indicate the liquid level within a liquid container through the use of a window in the side of the liquid container. However, such water level indicators may only allow a user to observe the indicated water level by examining the window, which may not be easily read from all levels of the device. For example a planter with such a device put against a wall, or amongst other similar planters may require a user to crouch to view the water level indicator window, or turn the planter to access a view of an obscured window.